


while you were sleeping

by bookworm1805



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100000 percent porn, Drabble, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, basically just porn, sleepy!sex, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm1805/pseuds/bookworm1805
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it first happens, Dean thinks he’s dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	while you were sleeping

When it first happens, Dean thinks he’s dreaming.

They’re booked in a shitty motel for a few nights while Dad is on a job a few towns over. They lucked out this time, got two beds instead of one as a reward for Sam doing well on the last hunt, so they each have their own bed and Dean is taking full advantage of it.

He’s lying on his back, legs having splayed apart some time in the night so he’s completely spread-eagled on the bed. When the pinpricks of wakefulness start to settle behind his eyes, he feels heat consuming his body, tingles running up his spine and a warm wet pressure on his groin that makes his hips jerk up. He opens his eyes and it’s dark, not yet dawn, but he can see the shadow of a figure folded between his open legs.

 _I know this one,_  he thinks.  _Definitely dreaming_.

The figure is moving, one hand on his bare thigh and the other grasping the base of his cock, and the warm wet feeling is intensified as the figure bobs its head and Dean groans loudly and tries to figure out what’s happening even as his hips roll up to meet the figure’s mouth.

“S’mmy?” he asks, because Sam has to be around here somewhere but he’s not in the bed next to him.

“ _Dean_ ,” the figure says, licking around his cockhead, and fuck fuck  _fuck_  that’s  _Sam’s voice, holy mother of Christ—_

Dean’s dick pulses and his eyes go wide and he thrusts up and into the mouth that is  _Sam’s_ , his baby brother’s, and it’s not the first time Dean’s had a dream like this, not even close, but something about this feels so real that it can’t be a dream – he doesn’t want it to be.

“Sammy?” he gasps roughly, and it’s half a question and half a prayer, and there’s an answering sigh around his dick that he takes as confirmation. It sets in what’s happening now, that Dean woke up with his cock fully hard and sheathed inside his little brother’s throat, and the knowledge makes Dean buck wildly, little cries and curses stuttering out of him and puffs of breath that aren’t enough to get rid of the light-headedness in his brain.

Sam’s hand is jacking him off slowly as he fucks his mouth down on Dean’s dick, taking his big brother in until the head of his cock bumps against his throat and the muscles flutter against his slit. Dean’s helpless and overwhelmed, unable to do anything but rut into his brother’s face, whimpering and trembling. It doesn’t take much for him to come, just a few more bumps against Sammy’s throat and the slick curl of a tongue around the lip of his head and he’s shooting like a geyser into Sammy’s mouth, fisting a hand into his hair to hold his brother there. His dick pulses milky fluid out and he whines, pulls Sam farther down on his cock because he wants to stain the inside of Sammy’s throat, mark him and  _claim_  him and carve his name into Sam’s chest. His little brother laps it all up, suckles the head of Dean’s dick until he’s completely soft and consumed with so much pleasure-pain he tugs Sammy off and pulls him on top of him.

The room is quiet except for their labored breathing, and Dean skims his hand along Sam’s front until he finds his cock through his boxers. The material is sticky and wet, and Dean whimpers a little. “No fair,” he grunts petulantly. “I wanted to do you next.”

It’s silent for a minute, and then Sam is laughing, hysterical little giggles and hiccups that shake his entire body and Dean stares at him in bewilderment for about two seconds before he’s laughing too, and they stay like that for a while, bodies curled into each other as they quake with shared bemusement and happiness. It’s a few minutes later when they settle down, Sam having rolled onto the bed next to Dean and snuggling into his side.

“So,” Sam says, and Dean can’t help but giggle a little again.

“So,” Dean says as he grins at his brother. “When we wake up I’m gonna return the favor, and then we’re gonna spend the day in the bed and we’re not moving for anything except ordering some grub.”

“You’re not…upset?” Sammy asks tentatively.

Dean shoots Sam a look of disbelief and tugs him a little closer. “I’ve been having that exact wet-dream for three years now. So shut the fuck up so we can go to sleep and I can blow you.”

Sammy grins and, hand-to-god, just looking at it Dean feels like the sun has come up two hours early. He knows he’s a total girl for thinking that, but he falls asleep with a smile on his face and his brother pressed along his side (and a very satisfied dick), so all in all he doesn’t really mind.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> un-betaed, let me know if there are errors. ages are unspecified, just picture them at whatever age you're most comfortable with :)


End file.
